To keep me alive
by Artisticbelle
Summary: Sequel to Fade Away. Alec has wings... but why? Had the spell gone wrong? Is this some side effect? But Magnus can't answer him bacause he keeps passing out. Besides, he can't worry about answers right now -something is coming. Something they had never seen before...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Finally! The start of the story! It's short, I know, but you will get to know how Alec's wings are. I hope you like it. I already have part of chapter two written in my notebook. I just need to write it here and fix it. Help? Please? And once again, I want to tell you I accept propmts and requests for anything. Also, I'm thinking of writing some destiel and/or some fic in second person (one shot, probably). What do you think? Would you like to interact with your favorite characters?**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Tired curiosity.**

_These wings would never fade away..._

Magnus was still gawking by the bathroom's door. Alec's reflection stared back at him. Shock as visible on his features. He started to hyperventilate. No, this wasn't happening. Was this his imagination? An ilusion from the poison? He knew it wasn't, but he blinked anyways. Once. Twice. Nothing.

The warlock stared at his boyfeiend wide-eyed.

They stayed in silence.

Alec slowly reached a hand and placed it on his right wing and winced. The wings were real and sore. He pulled back his hand but it felt sticky. He looked at it. Dry blood. His curiosity slowly rose higher and higher. Where had it come from? He wondered if he had hurt his wings somehow.

Unconciously, said wings stretched. They were black and small, about the size of his forearm. Strangely they had no feathers. As they stretched more, he noticed something peered out from on top of them... It looked like a small horn.

Before he could take a good look, he felt a cramp on his left wing. Both wings quickly crumbled together once again, relaxing. By the angel, they hurt.

Oh... So they needed exercise.

Alec turned to Magnus and noticed his face was now a strange mix of curiosity and concern. But there was something else -tiredness, maybe. That seemed plausible since it was still 3 a.m.

The teen glanced back at his reflection and saw that his eyes were tired, too. That was weird for a moment, since he usually worked just fine with few hours of sleep. But maybe the spell had taken too much of his energy.

Sleepiness soon overwhelmed him.

He realized both of them were too tired for this. The initial shock had worn off, and his curiosity could be fulfilled later.

Slowly, Alec tried to move his wings, stretching them a little and relaxing them over and over. Once they stopped hurting so much, he looked at Magnus. "Maybe we can talk about this later...?"

The warlock nodded, thankful for some more hours of sleep.

They both walked into the bedroom once again. They laid in bed together. Alec was careful not to let his wings touch the bed so the sheets wouldn't get stained. Magnus softly hugged him from the front.

And they woke up to the sound of someone banging the door.

Grunting, both lovers sat up on the bed. The knocks stopped for a second and started once again, this time louder. Magnus looked at the clock tiredly -it was 7 a.m.

"Magnus Bane, we know you are in there! And Alec too! Open the freaking door!"

Jace? What was he doing here? Alec glanced to his side. Magnus mirrored his own confused look.

"Magnus! Open the door!" So Izzy was here too?

The warlock stood up and walked to the living room. Alec started following until a sudden pain in his back reminded him why he couldn't. He couldn't explain his wings to his siblings if not even he knew what was going on. He decided to stay in the hallway, just to be able to overhear the conversation.

"What do you want, goldilocks?" Magnus asked after opening the door.

Alec heard the other Lightwoods' combat boots as they stomped through the door. Magnus closed the door.

"Where's Alec?"

"Sleeping," Was Magnus' only answer. "Why do you ask? You saw him just yesterday. He was pretty worn out and so am I."

"What do you mean by yesterday?" Izzy sounded confused.

Alec tried to make a sense of the question. It had been yesterday when Magnus had saved him. His brother ans sister had been there with Clary.

"Yes, yesterday when I put the spell on Alec, remember?"

Alec was sure he could picture the confused glances his siblings shared with each other.

"Magnus..." Izzy said cautiously, "that was three days ago."

Things suddenly clicked on Alec's mind...

But they still didn't make much sense.


	2. Water

**A/N: Finally the second chapter! And a question! How do you imagine Alec's wings? **

** Enjoy! **

* * *

_"...That was three days ago."_

_Things suddenly clicked n Alec's mind._

_But they still didn't make so much sense._

Three days...

Small wings...

Dried blood...

Dehydration...

It all fit, somehow, with his theory: His wings had been growing these past days.

They had been sleeping through the whole process, probably. That could explain his cracked lips, his sore head... But how? How could they even make it that long?

Doubts overwhlemed Alec´s mind. His thoughts raced a thousand miles an hour. The room began spinning as his head thundered. Once again, he was hyperventilating.

He leaned on he wall for support. The room stopped turning so fast. His eyes closed as he tried to regain his composture. The wall was on hi back as he faced the ceiling. His breathing as still heavy, but it was also slow and rythmic. He could hear the voices in the living room, arguing. They seemed far away, like muffled whispering. His wondering thoughts once again took hold of his mind.

No, this was imposible. It couldn't be done. Why was this happening to him? He had enough problems already. He slid down the wall, until he reached a sitting position. His legs him? Why him? Why him?

All his problems went into his mind in a flash. The wings, the spell, his siblings, his soreness, his head, his doubts, Magnus... Everything was too much. Was the poison still in his system? Was it something else? Were there any other side-effects? Was this even a side-effect? He tried to calm down once again. Pain filled his new limbs as they stretched and moved behind him, trying to find a comfortable position while being crushed by his body.

He tried to disconnect from them. Of all, these things were the worst problems he had. He didn't even want to think about them.

But even with that, his feelings, thoughts and questions were overwhelming.

His wings flapped against the wall.

And that was like pulling the trigger.

Without even clearly thinking he ran out to the living room. When he got there he realised what he had just done. Time stopped for a moment. In those few seconds Alec saw three very confused faces change turn into some other emotion. One, Jace´s, turned into shock. The second, Izzy´s, turned into even more confusion mixed with shock. And the third, Magnus', turned into extreme worry.

With just one glance into the last one's eyes, Alec knew they hd both reached the same confusion.

Jace was the fist one to react with his oh-so-colorful vocabulary. 'What the fuck is going on?'

There was silence one again.

"I..." was Alec's only reply.

"M- maybe we should all s- sit down first" Izzy said, still shocked out of her mind.

Alec and Magnus nodded cautiously and sat down. Silence filled the room, this time it was uncomfortable. The Lightwod siblings sat down, too, Izzy being the last one to follow her own advice. They stared at each other across the room.

"Explain."

Magnus and Alec took a deep breath. Where should they start? Alec didn't know the complete story and Magnus didn't seem to know more than that either. So, what was there to say? The black-haired boy let out a shaky breath, not really having his thoughts in order.

"I guess you want us to explain Alec's wings...?" It wasn't really a question, since they knew the answer.

Both Lightwood siblings nodded.

"Well, it all seems to have started with the spell I put on him..." he said slowly. His voice seemed tired, as if he hadn't slept and really needed something to wake up. His words slurred. "My magic seems to have..." Sharp breaths filled the silence. Magnus' eyes were wide open in matter of seconds. Alec was full-on alert mode and sat in front of his boyfriend worriedly.

"Magnus? Magnus, what's wrong?"

Said warlock fell downwards on top of Alec. The boy caught him in mid-air and laid him back softly on the couch.

"Magnus? Magnus. Magnus! Wake up!"

Minutes passed and Alec couldn't help but freak out even more. He looked at his boyfriend's lips in an attempt to see if he lacked of air. He didn't. We just passed out. But his lips were cracked, like Alec's. Was that it? Did he just need rest and water?

Without turning around, he pulled Magnus in his arms and urged Jace to bring a glass of water. He walked into the bedroom, Izzy following not far behind. With her help, he carefully sat the warlock on the bed.

Jace soon arrived with the glass of water in each hand. Alec reached for the first one and poured it softly into Magnus' mouth. Then, getting help from Izzy once again, he laid back the warlock so his head rested on the pillow. The black-haired boy looked at his boyfriend with sad, worried eyes. As he drank the second glass, he stroked the man's hair.

There were a few minutes of silence.

"What is going on?" Isabelle asked.

Alec sighed as he knelt next to his warlock. His wings moved slightly.

"I'm not really sure..." he whispered. "I think they might have been growing, these past three days." Another silence.

It was broken by Alec, taking a deep breath and walking to the kitchen. The other two Lightwoods followed with confusion, closing the door behind them. They found Alec looking into the top counter, until he found a bottle of water. The older boy drank the whole bottle before continuing.

"I think they have been growing these past days, while we were asleep. I don't know how or why. But maybe it has something to do with the spell." He refilled the bottle and drank it again. As if on cue, the wings flapped softly. "I think maybe they are still growing. And maybe the spell took too much of Magnus' energy, so he has been sleeping. Maybe, just maybe, I have been sleeping too because he used my energy unconciously."

"But why would he need your strenght? I mean, he didn't look that tired when you two left." Jace asked, staring at the wings.

"I don't know."

"So, we'll have to wait until he wakes up." Izzy said, also stealing glances at the wings.

Alec shifted uncomfortably at the scrutiny, his wings also moving. His thoguhts drived back to his bare chest. That made him blush bright red. Until he suddenly remembered his wings were still full of dry blood.

"I.. I think I should take a bath." His siblings looked confused, but he ignored them and went into the bedroom to pick some clothes. They followed again, but he stopped them with just a "could you give him more water?" Alec chose a really big and old sweater that he wouldn't mind seeing ripped by his wings and his already-ripped jeans.

He went into the bathroom and left his clothes on the counter. He locked the door. Carefully, he picked up the pieces from the broken glass from earlier. He put them in the trash can and stepped into the bath. Hot water hit his face and he sighed. What a wonderful feeling...

He turned around and let the water hit his back and his wings. His wings stretched, liking the feeling of the water. Slowly, Alec reached a soapy hand and stroked his wings. They immediately stopped moving as Alec washed them tenderly. Soon enough, they weren't as sore as before. He tried to touch as much as he could, memorizing as much as he could. In the end, he had a mental image of how his wings looked - bat-like, but with a small horn on the top.

When he finished with his wings, he started cleaning the rest of his body. He was faster at that. Finally, he washed his hair.

30 minutes later, he got out of the bathroom, fully clothed and having an uncomfotable feeling on his back. His wings didn't seem to like being trapped inside his sweater, so they moved around his back like caged animals. He was sure that in a few minutes it would be ripped and his wings would be free.

He went into the bedroom and knelt beside Magnus, holding his hand. Isabelle was giving pouring some water from a bottle in his mouth. By the angel, he looked tired. The room was completely silent except for Alec's wings, that still tried to scape from the sweater. Moments passed until Jace snapped.

"This is too annoying." He went out of the bedroom and left two pretty confused Lightwoods. They heard drawers opening and closing outside. Then, Jace came back, stomping his feet, holding a pair of scissors. He walked up to Alec's back and held the sweater. "Don't move them" Alec's eyes were wide open in fear. Would this hurt? He tried to keep his wings still, pretty much terrified. He looked at Izzy, asking for some help, but her face was stone.

He heard the scissors cut something. Once, twice. But he felt no pain. The scissors fell to the floor along with two pieces of fabric. Then he felt someone softly pulling his wings.

And they were free.

Alec sighed in relief. Jace had cut holes for his wings.

"Thank you," he breathed out.

"What are parabatais for?" Jace joked, half-heartedly. The annoying noise his wings made was gone.

Alec looked at Magnus again. He haven't woken up.

* * *

**A/N: So...how was it? Worth it? It's pretty long, for me. I still wonder how do you all picture Alec's wings? I would really like to know. Also, I've already introduced you the first problem. In the next chapter or the one after that will be introduced the second, bigger, worst problem. What do you think it is? Do you want a hint? **

**Leave a review, please or PM me. It really helps me to keep on writting. ;) **

**Love, **

**Belle. **


End file.
